


Fanvid: The Final Problem (A Tribute)

by CorgiFromSpace



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, I believe in Sherlock, Moriarty was REAL, Reichenbach Fall, Tribute, Watson's Army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 22:21:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorgiFromSpace/pseuds/CorgiFromSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of the famous Reichenbach Hero, or, John Watson's mourning.</p><p>Fanvid, spoilers for all episodes (some minor, some major).</p><p>#ibelieveinsherlockholmes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: The Final Problem (A Tribute)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING - have tissues on hand if you are still suffering from **that** episode.
> 
> This is my reaction video for the end of the season. As such, spoilers.
> 
> Mostly, I made this video because I cannot sing, and therefore any attempts at writing a Sherrock song would have been pointless (although, there are some really good ones out there). A part of the I Believe in Sherlock Holmes movement.

The Final Problem  
Clips © BBC  
Music: Song from Secret Garden, performed by Alexander Rybak.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments/criticism are welcome.
> 
> #ibelieveinsherlockholmes


End file.
